Bogowie mórz, bogowie wojen
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Luźno inspirowana ideą serii "Kantai Collection" (opowiadającej o losach ludzkich personifikacji japońskich okrętów wojennych) moja wizja najbardziej niesamowitego pojedynku w dziejach polskiej marynarki wojennej.


Morze rzucało nią tak, że czasami grzywacze zdawały się całkowicie zakrywać jej drobną sylwetkę. Otaczająca wszystko ciemność sprawiała, że ledwie można było cokolwiek dostrzec. Siekł deszcz, a w oddali słychać było głuche uderzenia gromów i błyski jej imienników. W innym momencie zapewne uśmiechnęłaby się na tę myśl, wyczuwając w tym jakąś ironię. Ale atmosfera nie sprzyjała temu. Pozostawała skupiona na tym, by utrzymać kurs, co samo w sobie było wyzwaniem. Ocean zdawał się wiedzieć lepiej, gdzie powinien ją nieść. Choć dawała z siebie wszystko, to Neptun i tak robił to, co uważa za słuszne. Jej granatowa spódniczka i biały kołnierzyk furkotały na wietrze. Co jakiś czas odgarniała z oczu mokre kosmyki sięgających ramion, ciemnych włosów.

Kompas wskazywał północny wschód. Idąc z dwudziestoma sześcioma węzłami, nie otrząsała się już nawet z wody, która uderzała w nią falami. Ocean bywał piękny, ale niepokojąco groźny w chwilach gniewu. Ona znała w życiu głównie morza, ale szybko nauczyła się, że przerażający ją niegdyś gniew przybrzeżnych fal był dziecinną zabawą w porównaniu z tym, do czego zdolny był Atlantyk. A doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że to, co ją otacza w tej chwili, to zaledwie pomruk niezadowolenia. Ale nie dziwiła się ani trochę. Ocean miał pełne prawo być zły po tym, co tutaj od kilku dni na jego powierzchni wyprawiano.

W rozgrywających się tu zmaganiach była tylko pionkiem o niewielkim znaczeniu. Bo cóż miał do powiedzenia mały kontrtorpedowiec wśród takich gigantów jak największe pancerniki świata? Każda z tych, które tu pływały, mogłaby ją staranować i pewnie nawet by tego nie zauważyła. Ale liczyło się, że tu jest, a na jej maszcie powiewa biało-czerwona bandera.

Z ciemności wyłoniła się sylwetka. Odruchowo zrobiła zwrot, by dopiero po chwili rozpoznać charakterystyczną, wysoką postać, otoczoną długimi, jasnymi włosami, upiętymi w dwa warkocze. Gdy zbliżyły się, mogła dostrzec okrągłe okulary i inne szczegóły, które nie pozwalały pomylić HMS „Sheffield" z innymi krążownikami.

\- Widziałam ją - „Sheffield" zachowała typowy dla Anglików spokój, jednak nie potrafiła ukryć lekkiego drżenia głosu, którego nawet wycie wiatru nie zagłuszało całkowicie. - Widziałam... Jest ogromna. Zgubiłam ją niedawno.

Dopiero teraz zauważyła wisząca bezwładnie lewą rękę Angielki i podarty w kilku miejscach biały mundurek.

\- Gdzie?

\- Tam - „Sheffield" wskazała północny wschód. - Ale lepiej się wycofaj. Całość ma przejąć „Ark Royal" i jej eskadra.

\- Mowy nie ma - zagryzła wargi i ruszyła przed siebie, zostawiając za plecami krążkownik.

Płynęła na wprost, tnąc ostro fale. Kontakt radiowy podał, że namierzony wcześniej przeciwnik zniknął. Tym bardziej dopingowało ją to do działania. Choć niespokojni bogowie morskich głębin co chwila dawali wyraz swojemu zdenerwowaniu, nie zamierzała rezygnować. Odkąd opuściła bazę, czuła że czeka ją coś niezwykłego. Jej siostry wykazały się w boju, jej natomiast, od niedawna walczącej u ich boku, do tej pory nie przyszła okazja na cokolwiek co wykraczało poza ramy codziennej służby. Ale teraz czuła, że ma się to zmienić.

Gdy po dłuższym czasie w oddali dostrzegła zarys sylwetki, była w pierwszej chwili pewna, że to chmury bawią się z jej wzrokiem, wyolbrzymiając ogrom tamtej. Ledwie mogła ją zobaczyć, ale to co widziała wystarczyło, aby nawet u najodważniejszych wywołać lęk.

\- Ależ to stodoła... - wymknęło jej się z wrażenia. Zaraz też zaczęła nadawać na wszystkich częstotliwościach, krzycząc „Mam ją! Mam ją!".

Chwilę później huknęła głucho salwa i trzy fontanny wody wzbiły się niebezpiecznie blisko, na lewo od niej. Drugi strzał niemal ją obramował. Wykonywała gwałtowne zwroty, na tyle na ile pozwalało jej morze. Mogła wykorzystać jedynie swoje niewielkie wymiary i zwinność. Innych atutów nie miała. Jej małe działka sto dwadzieścia milimetrów nie mogły by tamtej nawet złamać paznokcia.

Niemka byłą najwyraźniej zła, że ktoś ją znalazł. Po sukcesie, który odniosła dwa dni temu, teraz płynęła do domu, unikając z powodzeniem nieprzyjaciela. Dała kolejną salwę ze swojej artylerii średniej. Widać już było rozwiewane wiatrem jasne włosy, cały czas nakryte szarą czapką, której daszek wydawał się kryć ponure, zacięte oblicze. Ciemność nocy rozcięły trzy wybuchy i niemal zaraz potem pojawiły się fontanny, które wystrzeliły niemal równo przed nosem przemykającego kontrtorpedowca.

\- Nie myśl sobie suko, że jeśli jesteś duża, to wszystko ci wolno - wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby Polka. Mimo grozy sytuacji nie czuła już lęku. Zacisnęła pięści. - Skoro chcesz, to masz! Trzy salwy na część Polski!

Trzy wieżyczki odwróciły się i sześć działek plunęło ogniem w stronę ogromnego pancernika. Sam pancerz tamtej gwarantował jej co prawda bezpieczeństwo, ale uczucie, jakie ogarnęło Polkę, było nieporównywalne z czymkolwiek, co do tej pory czuła. Wykonała kolejny zwrot, ostro tnąc fale. Drugą salwę wymierzyła staranniej i gdy ją oddała, mogła przysiąc, że pociski były celne. Cóż z tego, że tamtą może w najlepszym razie lekko by podrapały lub połaskotały?

Odpowiedź nadeszła niemal natychmiast, wstrząsając falami niczym uderzenie olbrzymiego młota, dzierżonego przez jakiegoś mitycznego giganta. Tym razem nie były to już pomocnicze sto pięćdziesiątki. Niemka odpowiedziała ogniem swoim głównych dział, orząc powierzchnię fal kulami kalibru trzysta osiemdziesięciu milimetrów. Każde pojedyncze trafienie wystarczyło, aby z polskiego kontrtorpedowca nic nie zostało. Pociski spadały blisko, zasypując ją strumieniami wody i odłamkami. Poczuła nieprzyjemne draśnięcie na lewym ramieniu. Minutę później coś rozcięło jej granatową spódniczkę.

Lawirując wśród wybuchów czuła się jak na lekcji baletu, zaś stawiający opór jej ruchom ocean przywodził na myśl krępującą ruchy tremę. Jednak tu brała udział w przedstawieniu, które miało tylko dwie aktorki i żadnego widza. Nikt postronny nie obserwował osobliwego pojedynku jednego z największych pływających po morzach pancerników z niedużym kontrtorpedowcem. Gdyby jednak dane było komuś podziewać to nie mające wielu precedensów starcie, zapewne wspomniałby o mitycznych Dawidzie i Goliacie. Choć przecież Dawid miał jednak szansę zadania przeciwnikowi śmiertelnego ciosu...

Zmieniła znowu kurs, oddalając się od przeciwniczki, by ponowić sygnały. Wiedziała, że ktoś ją musi usłyszeć, że gdzieś tu przecież krążą jej koleżanki z najpotężniejszej floty świata. A los sprawił, że to nie one, lecz ona, przedstawicielka maleńkiej, lecz wciąż walczącej marynarki polskiej, śmigała teraz między spadającymi na nią pociskami kalibru trzysta osiemdziesiąt milimetrów. Zaledwie dwa dni wcześniej jeden taki pocisk posłał na dno największy okręt wojenny jaki widział świat. Pamiętała dobrze traumę jej koleżanek z Royal Navy, która spadła na nie po śmierci „Hood". Ale jeśli coś można było powiedzieć o Angielkach, to na pewno to, że nie ulegały emocjom. Walczyły dalej tak samo, tylko z jakąś ponurą determinacją, zdecydowane by pomścić poległą towarzyszkę i zmyć plamę hańby z Królewskiej Marynarki Wojennej, a także by przypomnieć wszystkim, którzy mogliby wątpić, że to nadal Brytania rządzi morzami.

Ona jednak była Polką i nie zamierzała trzymać swoich uczuć na uwięzi. Pragnęła zemsty i teraz, kiedy bogowie wojny dali jej szansę, nie miała zamiaru tak po prostu tego zostawić. A jej imię nieprzypadkowo związane było z gwałtownością. Kolejny złowrogi błysk, który dostrzegła w oddali, zaowocował wręcz wulkanicznymi wybuchami wody, niebezpiecznie blisko na lewo od niej. Czuła, jak sam podmuch eksplozji rozrywa jej marynarski kołnierzyk. Przeciwniczka miał ją już na widelcu, kwestią czasu było tylko trafienie. Wszystko podpowiadało, że powinna zwiewać tak szybko, jak tylko się da.

Ale słowa „zwiewać" nie było w słowniku ORP „Piorun".

Położyła zasłonę dymną, by chociaż na chwilę skryć przed wzrokiem Niemki. Wykorzystując to oddaliła się nieco. Wręcz krzyczała w eter, nadając sygnał o własnym położeniu i namierzeniu przeciwniczki, a jej głos pełen był wściekłej pasji. Miała nadzieję, że ktoś ją słyszy i rozumie. Jeszcze raz jej trzy wieże przemówiły ogniem. Zaniosła się dzikim śmiechem. Niemka pewnie tego nie rozumiała, nie mając pojęcia, czemu ta mrówka próbuje cały czas gryźć słonia. Ale co chwila odpowiadała pełnymi salwami swoich wielkich dział, dając do zrozumienia, ją to irytuje. Dla Polki była to wystarczająca satysfakcja. Miała nadzieję, ze gdzieś tam, gdziekolwiek teraz jest, widzi to jej starsza siostra „Grom", która skonała pod bombami w Narviku. Że jej zmagania obserwują niepoznane nigdy osobiście „Gryf" i „Wicher", które zginęły broniąc polskiego wybrzeża.

Kolejne trafienie osmaliło ją. Sama siła podmuchu niemal przewróciła kontrtorpedowiec na bok i przez chwilę myślała, że to już koniec. Ale utrzymała pion, płynąc cały czas przed siebie. Jeszcze raz wystrzeliła, bardziej na wyczucie. Zegar wskazywał, że walka trwała już bitą godzinę. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że trwało to tak długo. Miała tylko nadzieję, że ktoś usłyszał jej wołanie i że Królewska Marynarka Wojenna jest w drodze. Jeśli tak, to mogła nawet tu zginąć. Dość, że pociągnęłaby tamtą za sobą.

Nagle coś przemknęło nad jej głową. Uniosła wzrok, by ujrzeć maleńki, dwupłatowy samolot. Wyglądał jak mucha, która zmierza w stronę ciężarówki. Jak zahipnotyzowana obserwowała, kiedy maszyna z granatowo-czerwonymi kręgami na skrzydłach leciała przed siebie, niknąc co chwila w strugach deszczu. Niemka chyba ją też zauważyła, bo odpowiedziała ogniem małokalibrowych dział przeciwlotniczych, stawiając prawdziwą ścianę ognia.

\- Jezus Maria... Jezus Maria, żeby go nie trafiła - powtarzała w myślach „Piorun". Urzeczona patrzyła, jak maleńki, staroświecki „Swordfish" leci nisko nad powierzchnią szalejącego oceanu, bez lęku przedzierając się przez ogniste staccato artylerii przeciwlotniczej, by uwolnić podłużne cygaro torpedy, po czym unieść się ku górze i odlecieć, machając skrzydłami, jakby drwił z wciąż plującego ogniem pancernika.

I wtedy coś nagle do niej dotarło. Skoro on tu był, to... Niemka chyba też to zrozumiała, bo wstrzymała ogień, oddalając się pełną mocą swoich silników i stawiając zasłonę dymną, która skryła jej sylwetkę w mrokach nocy.

Obejrzała się. Z ciemności wyłaniały się znajome kształty, na których masztach powiewała biała bandera z czerwonym krzyżem św. Jerzego. Najpierw jej koleżanki z dywizjonu, ciemnoskóre „Maori" i „Zulu" oraz wysoka, szczupła „Cossack". W ich asyście widać było wielkie pancerniki, dystyngowaną i wiecznie skupioną „King George V", której jasne włosy zaplecione były w kok oraz nieodmiennie obdarzoną zawadiackim uśmiechem „Rodney" z charakterystyczną, rudą czupryną. Ta ostatnia zatrzymała się przy „Piorun".

\- Dobra robota, mała - uśmiechnęła się, kładąc dłoń na jej głowie. - Teraz nam już nie ucieknie. Dorwiemy sukę, obiecuję ci.

Poczuła ulgę i dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, jak bardzo jest wyczerpana walką. Wiedziała, że dla niej ta bitwa jest skończona, że teraz głos mają wielkie działa. Zawróciła, biorąc kurs na bazę. Dopiero gdy dotarła do celu, mogła zobaczyć nagłówki brytyjskich gazet, które w podziwie krzyczały „Poland's navy in vanguard: The „Piorun" finds The „Bismarck".

Notes:

Od autorki: Pojedynek "Pioruna" z "Bismarckiem" miał miejsce 26 maja 1941, dwa dni po zatopieniu przez niemiecki pancernik największego okrętu wojennego świata, HMS "Hood". Polski okręt miał 220 ludzi załogi przy wyporności 1760 ton, podczas gdy niemiecki - 2500 załogi i 42 000 ton wyporności. Salwa burtowa polskiego niszczyciela ważyła 132 kilogramy, zaś niemieckiego pancernika - 8000 kilogramów. Mimo tego w trakcie godzinnej bitwy to polski okręt zanotował kilka trafień na niemieckim kolosie i utrzymał z nim łączność ogniowa, dzięki czemu brytyjska flota, która zgubiła "Bismarcka" wcześniej, teraz mogła go złapać i dzień później zatopić.


End file.
